


Team Building Excercise

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Diablotin, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Swallowing, Competition, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/M, Human, Interspecies Sex, Loud Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Semi-Public Sex, Shadar-Kai, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, internal ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous artifact heist gone wrong, Stiin and his teammate Imogen regroup at the Chance-house only to discover that they can both use some relief from the day's stressful events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Excercise

“All I know is that Garlan better have a damn good explanation for this in the morning.”

The shadar-kai trailed several feet behind his green-eyed human companion. Imogen pushed open the back doors of the Chance-house and the pair stepped out of the warm casino and into the cool air of the Diablotin evening. The patio was almost deserted at this time of night, and there was no one close enough to overhear their discussion.

“And if he doesn’t?” Imogen asked with a sidelong smirk at her companion. She removed a slender cigarette from a silver case and lit it carefully with one of the casino’s matches. Where she had produced the case from and where it returned to Stiin hadn’t a clue. Imogen had many tricks up her sleeves, some of them not nearly as harmless.

“Then I’ll… do something very bad with his bones,” the shadar-kai snorted.

Imogen laughed.

“Face it, Stiin, we got played by someone. I doubt Garlan knows any more about it than we do. Why would he hire us to steal an artifact that he knew wasn’t going to be there?”

Stiin was quiet for a moment. He was by no means stupid, but he found that everyone in Diablotin acted quickly and thought quickly. Too quickly, he sometimes felt. His was a more plodding, relentless cunning that was slower but in the end just as sharp.

“To… set us up?” he answered hesitantly.

“There are a thousand easier ways he could have done that. We just got outplayed by someone. It happens.”

“Not to me,” the shadar-kai growled. Imogen laughed again. Every time she did that her breasts heaved in a way that Stiin found particularly distracting, especially in the low-cut dress that she wore; the same one she had been wearing at the ill-fated reception earlier in the evening. Stiin tried to ignore his partner’s breasts and laughter by concentrating on scowling.

“You need to relax, dear. Not even you can end up on top every time.”

“I don’t see what you’re so cheerful about,” Stiin replied, testily, “Neither of us will be getting paid tomorrow morning.”

“I have other means of income. And after all, we got to attend a splendid party and have a fun night of intrigue. Besides, if I know Garlan he won’t let us go home without at least a little something for our efforts.”

“It’s the principle of it. We were double crossed, and I want to know by who.”

“So do I, tall, dark, and grumpy,” Imogen said, “But we can’t do anything about it until the morning. For right now you might as well enjoy yourself.”

“How do you suggest I do that?” Stiin asked, still morose despite Imogen’s best efforts.

“Honey, you’re in Diablotin, Jewel of the Aveyrone Empire. You can find anything you can dream of here. What do you want to do? Other than pout.” 

Stiin leaned back against a wooden pillar and crossed his arms, eyes lingering over the form of his smiling companion. After a moment he grinned.

“You,” he responded simply.

Imogen’s smirk widened, almost as if the answer wasn’t unexpected.

“Sweetheart… you can’t afford me,” she teased.

“You never work pro bono?” he asked, and if he was joking, no sign of it showed on his face.

Imogen crossed her arms and grinned. For a long moment she was silent, considering.

“Occasionally. If the client is… interesting enough.” She took a last pull on her cigarette and stubbed it out in a nearby ashtray.

“You know…” she continued, “I can’t say that I’ve ever had a Shadar-kai before.”

“And you call yourself a professional?” Stiin replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you aren’t exactly common around here. There has to be a first time for everything, right?”

Stiin merely grinned.

 

\----------------

 

The Chance-house was not empty, even this late at night, but the few people who remained were mostly seated at the bar or the card tables, and there was no sign of the boisterous crowds that would overtake the place in the early evening.

“Here?” Stiin said slightly skeptically as Imogen led him into a small alcove behind the gaming tables. It was one of many such places scattered around the casino, meant for private conversations and as discrete places to shuffle cheaters and drunks off to for a good long “Talk” before escorting them out of the premises. The alcove was set a few metres back and around a corner, where no one would be able to see in without effort, and it contained a small table and two chairs built into the wall. They looked sturdy enough for what Stiin had in mind.

Imogen gave a half smile and put one hand on the shadar-kai’s muscular chest.

“Scared?”

He scowled.

“Of course not. I’m not the one with a reputation to uphold.”

He put one hand on each of her slim shoulders and pulled her closer, leaning down to press his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues met, exploring each other. She tasted pleasantly of smoke and wine, a comfortable flavour that was intoxicating in its own way. A gentle moan escaped her lips as he pulled back.

“We have to be quick…” she said after taking a deep breath. Her face had changed from playful and coy to one of business. “And quiet. These alcoves are seldom used this time of night, but it’s still a risk.”

Her hand dropped to his waist and began unhooking the spike-tipped chain from around his hips, allowing it to fall to the carpeted floor with a soft thump. He felt uncomfortable about leaving it lying on the floor out of reach; that chain had saved him more times than he could count, and it was rarely away from him for long. Still, it was the only way that this was going to happen, and his paranoia was not such that he was about to give up his chance to bed a woman of Imogen’s beauty. 

Stiin nodded as she proceeded to undo the straps that held his leather shorts in place.

“I can be quiet,” he said as he ran his thick fingers through her locks of chestnut hair, “but I cannot guarantee you will.”

“That sounds like a challenge,” Imogen replied, pausing for a moment and smirking up at him.

“Maybe it is.”

A moment later her hand made their way through the straps and exposed his cock to her touch and the cool air of the casino. His fingers flexed, digging into the flesh of her hips as she took his length in her hands. Imogen was no scrawny street hooker, all bones and sinew. Hers was a classical beauty, her curves soft and her flesh pliable. Stiin knew that she was woman enough to stand a little bit of pressure.

He was still only half-hard, but Imogen was well acquainted with her art. She tugged down the shoulder straps on her beaded dress and pulled the garment down to reveal the creamy white skin of her breasts. Stiin took one in his hand and gently stroked the bud of her nipple, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

“You’re not a rookie at this,” she said, eyes closed as his surprisingly gentle fingers played over her skin.

“No,” he replied. She smiled at his succinctness.

Her hand travelled down again to his shaft and her fingers danced around it, teasing and caressing him as he did the same to her breasts. Within moments he was fully hard, and she seemed pleased, whether with herself or with his cock he didn’t know and didn’t really care. A cheer erupted from the room outside, most likely in response to some lucky patron winning big, and he was briefly reminded that they were still technically in public; that any moment someone might come around the corner and discover them. To him, the idea of semi-private sex was not much more than a second thought; the shadar-kai were somewhat less reserved about such things than the prudish colour-worlders and Stiin in particular was not one for much decorum. But he could sense that the thrill held a certain allure for his partner, as her skin flushed and her breathing caught at the noisy reminder of the outside world. Stiin decided that now was the time to move things along a step.

Imogen squeaked with surprise as his hands found her hips again and he lifted her off the ground with ease, depositing her on her backside on the waist-high table.

His calloused fingers pushed back her dress, brushing over the soft skin of her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled herself forward, kissing him as her fingernails raked lightly on the nape of his neck. The air was thick with smoke and perfume, but now there was a new scent, musky and sweet, that made Stiin grin like a wolf.

His fingers pushed under her dress and lightly touched her sex.

“You’re wet already…” he teased.

“Are you complaining?” his companion countered.

“Not at all. Just observing.”

“Well stop observing and do something about it.”

With a dexterity belying his size, he ducked under her arms and dropped to his knees in front of her. He leaned in and spread her legs wider, pushing them upward, lewdly splaying her out in front of him, her back pressed against the hard stone wall. The scent of her sex was overwhelming now, and he dove into his work with abandon, relishing the taste and smell of her, the feel of her cunt against his lips, the soft mewing sound that she made as he worked his tongue over her soft folds.

She was right that he was not a rookie. He had worked as a bodyguard for several Diablotin merchants who travelled the area, and he found that his exotic looks and manner were enough to find him plenty of women (and a few men) to share his bedroll. He knew that he was not nearly as well acquainted with the arts of the flesh as his partner, but he could hold his own, and he intended to prove it to her.

For many minutes he kept at his post, lips and tongue deftly pleasuring her. Her hands gripped his long, black hair as she moaned above him, one hand tangled in his hair and the other stroking and pinching her firm breasts. Finally he felt her body tense and a shiver ran through her as her juices flooded his mouth. For several more minutes he kept her riding the high of her orgasm. She came repeatedly, in quick bursts as she held his face against the source of her pleasure, and he could see the struggle in her to stop from calling out. In the end she merely whimpered quietly as her body began to go limp and her grip on his hair relaxed. He finally pulled away from his completed task and stood up, towering over her.

“That was impressive…” Imogen purred, straightening her dress, “May I return the favor?”

Stiin looked down at her, sprawled across the table, still managing to look lady-like despite her exposed breasts and rumpled clothing. 

“You may.”

She gracefully rose to her feet and then sank down in front of him, hands trailing along his chest and over the leather straps that he wore in place of any type of shirt. Her breasts brushed against his cock as she travelled downward until she finally stopped on her knees at eye-level with his rigid shaft.

He looked down as she took it in her hand, rubbing it against her rouged cheek and gently toying with it. Her large, green eyes stared up at him, both inviting and daring. She was capable of a spellbinding mix of ladylike grace and sheer wantonness that made him yearn to grab her head and simply force himself into her mouth, but he resisted his urges, knowing that the expectation was all a part of the game, and that if he let her have her fun she would not disappoint him. 

Sure enough, after a minute of lazily teasing him with her fingers and face, she parted her ruby red lips and gently pressed them against the head of his cock. He felt her tongue gently flicking the very tip of it and had to once again stop himself from thrusting his hips.

Her eyes sparkled as she noticed his obvious restraint and she laughed lightly.

“I’ve been told my mouth is my best asset,” she said, placing soft kisses along his shaft.

“You were told right.”

“How would you know? You haven’t sampled all of my other assets yet.”

The shadar-kai grunted as she drew her tongue along the length of the underside of his cock.

“I will.”

The human woman grinned.

“So confident of that. What if I said I didn’t want to?”

“I’d convince you.”

Imogen looked up at him with a half-smirk, her hand lazily stroking him.

“Confident AND forceful. Are all Shadar-kai men like you?”

“Of course not. Some are not as polite.”

She laughed and ended the brief conversation by finally wrapping her lips fully around his cockhead, gently caressing the sensitive bulb of grey flesh with her tongue. She began sucking on him slowly, moving him in and out of her mouth, letting her lips get used to the feel and size of him. With each stroke she would pull completely off of his cock and then re-engulf him, alternating the sensations of cool air and warm, wet mouth. At the same time, her hand stroked his throbbing shaft, gently pulling back his foreskin each time her mouth enveloped him.

Finally he allowed himself to begin thrusting his hips slowly, in time with his partner’s rhythm. For a long while she happily worked away at him, taking more and more of him into her mouth over time. He was impressed both at her skill and her stamina, and it wasn’t long before he felt a surge welling up within him.

“I’m close…” he muttered, and she looked up at him, pulling his cock out of her mouth but continuing to stroke him.

“Do you think you can handle two rounds? I want to know what a shadar-kai tastes like, but I’m not done with you yet..”

He grunted and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her mouth back to his cock and thrusting into it as he had been longing to do for a long time now. Since he had met her if he was being completely honest.

“What do you take me for?”

“Mmph!” she retorted in surprise, but she renewed her efforts with even more vigor, and in a short time he felt himself growing even harder in her mouth. As a wave of release passed over him she stopped bobbing her head and clamped her lips down on his cock as his hot seed spurted into her mouth. He grunted and moaned as his come continued to pour into her, until finally he was spent and he leaned back against the wall, gathering his strength.

She remained on her knees and looked up at him, smiling as she moved her tongue around her mouth, tasting the essence of him. She was a playful one, and she obviously enjoyed her work. She opened her mouth so that he could see the results of her effort on her tongue before swallowing every drop of it.

“Mmmmm…” she purred, “Not very different from a human. Saltier, perhaps. Like the ocean.”

“I think you’ll find that men are pretty well alike in their taste wherever they are from.” 

“And in their tastes,” she noted with a grin, “Are you still up for the main event?”

He pulled her up to him and kissed her again, tasting the remnants of his own seed on her lips. His softened cock rubbed against her dress, but neither of them seemed overly concerned about the few drops of come that it trailed on the cloth.

“Stroke me for a minute.”

Imogen obliged, leaning into him, her chest pressed against his. Her rosy pink skin contrasted against his ashen tone. As she tenderly caressed his manhood he leaned into her neck, inhaling the scent of her sweat and perfume as his teeth found the tender skin on her neck.

She gasped when he nipped at her, causing a wave of goosebumps to rise on her arms. 

“Gods…” she moaned breathlessly, “Be careful. No marks. I have clients.”

Stiin grunted disappointedly, but contented himself with the feel of her skin pressing against his. He had hoped to leave his mark on her, but he realized now that was a mistake. She was not his. Had he really forgotten that this was no more than a pleasant diversion? She was good at her job. Perhaps too good.

When he was ready, he lifted her up again, both large hands supporting her ass beneath the crumpled fabric of her dress. As he lifted her up her arms circled around his neck and her legs around his waist. He spun around to face the wall, leaning her against it while he worked to pull her dress up once more. She giggled as he struggled with the fabric trapped between them, finally lending her own hand to the task. In the end they cleared away the dress and his once more erect cock lay draped over her cunt. Each tiny movement of either of them caused it to slide along the length of her, sending shivers up both of their spines.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” she purred quietly, “You can finish inside of me. It will be less messy.”

Stiin’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“But what of…”

“Potions. My clients keep me well stocked with them to avoid… complications. Don’t worry.”

Stiin nodded. If Imogen was alright with it, he was certainly not going to argue with her.

He pushed forward again, feeling his erection slide along the length of her one last time before finally pulling back and using one hand to position himself at the entrance to her inner chamber.  
Without a word he pushed forward, feeling her spread around his cock, her warmth engulfing him. She sighed and closed her eyes. For his own part, Stiin was content to watch the tiny movements of her face, the slight curl of her mouth, as he slid into her inch by inch until finally his hips pressed against hers, sealing their union.

She pulled his head close and pressed her face against his, nipping gently at his ear.

“You don’t have to be gentle…” she whispered.

He later would wonder how she had known, what intuition had told her that those were exactly the words he needed. It was uncanny how well she could read people, know what they wanted before they did. He supposed that was why she had chosen the profession she did. 

With a grunt he pulled back and thrust into her, this time with no grace or moderation. His cock simply split her apart, thrusting into her depths as his fingers dug into her ass. She whimpered and pressed her hand against the wall behind her, bracing herself against his strength.

Afterwards he had no idea for how long he stood there, supporting her weight as his hips moved of their own accord, filling and emptying her over and over. He remembered her whimpers and the bounce of her breasts with each thrust. He remembered the gasping O of her mouth and the soft rustle of her dress. And finally, in the end, he remembered the heat and the tightness of her release, the shudder of her body as she came, sending him further into a frenzy that culminated in his own explosion. His hips ground against hers, holding his cock fully inside her depths as he emptied his seed into her, the muscles of her cunt still contracting around him and both of them lost in each other until they were both completely spent, leaning against each other and covered in sweat.

The first thing that Stiin was aware of afterwards, other than the pounding of his heart and the heat of her body, was a soft coughing from behind him. He turned, still firmly planted inside of Imogen, and saw a small man in a fashionable suit staring at him, wide-eyed and looking very, very nervous. From the looks of him he was casino staff, probably a table manager.

“Umm… sir, madam, perhaps… I think perhaps you should leave. Please. The other guests are complaining.”

Stiin stared down at the man, who at his full height seemed to come up only to the Shadar-kai’s shoulder. They locked eyes and the man took a step backwards in panic. He quickly looked down, unable to meet Stiin’s overpowering gaze.

“I’ll uh… I’ll just… let you get decent,” he said, stepping backwards out of the alcove and hurrying back into the casino.

When the man was out of sight he finally pulled out of Imogen, tucking himself back into his leather breeches. She giggled to herself and smoothed out her clothing. As he refastened his buckles and retrieved his chain from the floor she quickly pulled up the straps of her dress and adjusted herself.

Together, without a word, they stepped out of the alcove and saw almost every eye in the casino turn to watch them head to the front doors. Stiin kept his eyes steadfastly forward, not acknowledging the stares from the assorted patrons. Imogen merely blushed and tried to hide her uncontainable smile.

When they’d finally made it outside she very nearly broke down laughing.

“Oh dear gods!” she said between bouts of giggling as they hurried away from the casino into the streets of Diablotin, “did you see their faces? I told you to be quiet!”

Stiin merely grinned back at her.

“I wasn’t the one making noise.”

“Oh really!” Imogen said, “You were grunting and moaning like a bull!”

“Well you were whimpering like a scolded dog!” the shadar-kai retorted.

“Ok, ok…” Imogen said, finally slowing her pace as they left the casino far behind, “So we both lose. Or maybe we both win.”

“I think that is a more correct statement.”

She took his hand in hers as they continued walking.

“What do you say we go to the hotel around the corner and have a tie-breaker round?”

Stiin laughed. He briefly thought about the meeting they were due to attend in the morning, but he found that somehow he no longer cared as much about it, or about the lost money from the botched job. If anything he felt he had come out ahead in the end.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nary and Measured_Words as usual for being excellent Betas :)


End file.
